Juguetes en el Ático
by Nadesiko04
Summary: Spoilers RM. El ataque de Halloween ha dejado, años más tarde, a una Lily delirante y a un Harry desnombrado. Voldemort juega con aquellos jueguetes en su ático, el príncipe de la oscuridad que rige la mansión de la locura. Semi Dark!noevil!Harry.
1. Prólogo

**Juguetes en el Ático**

**------------------------------------**

**Advertencias:** Spoilers RM, dark!Harry.

**Summary:** Spoilers RM. Lily sobrevive, pero su sanidad no. Harry sobrevive, pero se vuelve una simple mascota. Voldemort toma una elección, bienvenidos al retorcido mundo de los juguetes en el ático.

**------------------------------------**

_**Prólogo **__En aquella noche de Halloween…_

"_Podría haberla apartado él mismo de la cuna, pero le parecía más prudente acabar con todos." _(Reliquias de la Muerte, capítulo 16, _El Valle de Godric, _página 295).

- ¡Desmaius!

Lily Potter cayó al suelo. Hubiera sido más prudente haberla matado al igual que su marido, pero la información acerca de la profecía le había costado. Un juramento mágico, para ser más precisos.

Su espía, Severus Snape, había acudido a él unos días atrás con la profecía en los labios, pero se había negado a hablar a menos que le concediese el juramento que no mataría a Lily Potter, que él cuidaría de ella. Sin importarle mucho qué hiciera con la mujer después, Voldemort aceptó el juramento. De todas formas, había sido muy _idiota_ por parte de Severus el demostrar una debilidad como esa. De prácticamente gritarle en la cara que la amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

No pudo suprimir que un gruñido despectivo saliera de sus labios. _Amor. _Que idiotez. Eso sólo era una estúpida debilidad que sólo los seres inferiores a Él se atrevían a experimentar. Algo que corrompía el poder de un ser superior como él lo era.

Y ahora se haría cargo de asegurar de una vez por todas su poder.

El pequeño Harry Potter, el niño que podía ser su fin, yacía en la cuna frente a él, sosteniéndose en los barrotes para mantenerse parado. Sus grandes ojos verdes, como la mujer que acababa de desmayar, lo miraban, seguramente pensando que era su padre haciendo lucecitas graciosas, y que su madre pronto se levantaría, riendo.

Pero la maldad que emanaba de aquél hombre encapuchado le indicaba que aquél no era su padre, y sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar. Empezaba a lagrimear.

Antes de que el niño se abandonase a su histérico llanto, algo que Voldemort claramente detestaba, apuntó con su varita y dijo las mortíferas palabras.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El dolor arrancó un alarido de Voldemort, y por un instante, todo oscureció.


	2. El Desnombrado

**Juguetes en el Ático**

**------------------------------------**

**Advertencias:** Spoilers RM, dark!Harry.

**Summary:** Spoilers RM. Lily sobrevive, pero su sanidad no. Harry sobrevive, pero se vuelve una simple mascota. Voldemort toma una elección, bienvenidos al retorcido mundo de los juguetes en el ático.

**------------------------------------**

_**Capítulo 1 **__El desnombrado._

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, suavemente, para que ella no empezara a gritar.

A veces los mínimos sonidos la afectaban, y empezaba a tirar objetos contra las paredes, ya sea mágica o físicamente. A veces los gritos de las mazmorras llegaban hasta su habitación, penetraban su alma, retorcían sus oídos, pero ella no hacía caso.

A veces sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad y comenzaban a arropar a las muñecas que había ganado en un día de verano, mucho tiempo atrás, y les murmuraba palabras de conforte. A veces, se volvían oscuros, pantanosos, y las muñecas yacían a un lado, tiradas descuidadamente sobre la alfombra. Otras veces, cerraba los ojos y le arrancaba las cabezas a sus muñecas, para después llorar sobre sus decapitados cuerpos. A veces las cosía, a veces las prendía fuego, a veces simplemente las dejaba pudrirse en el jardín. En alguna que otra ocasión aparecían sanas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

A veces venía a visitarla, a veces se quedaba solo en su ático lleno de juguetes viejos y libros polvorientos, leyendo, pretendiendo ser feliz.

A veces ella lo ignoraba cuando entraba, y seguía murmurándole palabras reconfortantes a sus muñecas, mientras las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su hijo de carne y hueso. A veces levantaba la vista, y alzaba una mano hacia él, para luego bajarla a mitad de camino y sentarse en un rincón, llorando amargamente.

Pero a veces, ella lo sentaba en sus piernas, le daba un breve abrazo, y le contaba cuentos. Él recordaba que, hace no mucho, ella no solía estar tanto tiempo en su habitación, y eran contadas las veces que la veía. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, ella le contaba un cuento. Y él lloraba.

De todas formas, él ahora era un nene grande y no lloraba más. Ahora escuchaba los cuentos de su madre, relatados por encima de los gritos de las mazmorras, y cerraba los ojos. A veces veía la sangre a través de sus párpados, a veces no. A veces los escuchaba, a veces los leía en los libros de la pequeña biblioteca que había en su habitación.

Ese día, ella había elegido relatarle un cuento. Uno que muchas veces repetía, pero que había llegado a ser el favorito del niño.

_-"Había una vez, un niño que vivía abandonado en un orfanato. Su madre, una princesa de una tierra lejana, habíase enamorado de un plebeyo de un reino enemigo, y en secreto, se había casado con él, luego de haber huido de su reino. Pronto tuvieron un hijo, y ella decidió revelarle su secreto. Él la despreció por haberle mentido acerca de su origen, y como era un hombre muy estúpido de mente cerrada, no pudo comprenderla y la abandonó. Ella, embarazada y humillada, dio a luz en un horrendo orfanato, donde sus últimas palabras fueron el nombre del niño. _

_Y allí, solo, creció el niño. Como príncipe que era, estaba por encima de todos los plebeyos del orfanato, pero ni estos ni el propio niño lo sabían, y por eso lo golpeaban constantemente, le dejaban sin comida, abusaban de él. _

_Pronto el niño pudo notar que era diferente a los demás. Como príncipe de su reino, era capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas, y pronto aprendió a realizarlas a voluntad. Cada vez que los niños lo molestaban, él mataba a sus mascotas, enviaba a sus amigas, las serpientes, a atacarlos, los asustaba con sus poderes. Así halló un poco de felicidad en aquél infierno en el que vivía. _

_Pero un día, apareció en el orfanato un hombre. El desconocido venía del mismo reino del cuál el niño era príncipe, y decía ser un mago. Quería llevarse consigo al príncipe para que pudiese aprender a hacer magia, junto con otros niños de la misma raza superior._

_Y entonces, el niño conoció el castillo encantado en el cual pasaría siete años, aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes, a desarrollar su magia, a convertirse en alguien invencible. Como era muy astuto, pronto hizo muchos aliados. Éstos le ayudaron a conseguir información, y pronto se enteró de su pasado. Supo que era un príncipe, y su dicha aumentó._

_Pero para lograr ser el rey que él sabía debía ser, tenía que matar primero al rey de su reino y sucesor, su abuelo y tío. Pero también debía evitar que se supiese que era hijo de un plebeyo, o su esfuerzo sería en vano, y el pueblo se rebelaría contra él. Por eso también asesinó a su padre, y más tarde se encargó del resto de su familia._

_Ya, siendo rey, y tras haber viajado por el mundo para hacerse más sabio, decidió avanzar sobre el reino y el orfanato que habían osado despreciarlo, y empezó con matar a todos los niños y responsables del lugar, para luego colgar sus cuerpos al sol y dejar que los cuervos los comieran._

_Sus súbditos le ayudaron, y pronto empezó a atacar el reino vecino, torturando y matando a los que se le oponían. Sin embargo, era un reino muy vasto y poblado, y sabía que había detractores en su propia corte, por lo que se propuso atacar tanto el exterior como el interior de su reinado._

_Un día, mientras se encargaba de purgar su reino, se hizo una profecía, la cual decía que nacería un niño con un poder que el rey no conocía. El rey, celoso de su poder, decidió matarlo, pero en cuanto lo intentó…"_

Y allí terminaba. Nunca supo que pasó con el niño o el rey, pues en ese momento su madre se dormía, lo echaba gritando, o se levantaba de improviso, abrazaba una de sus muñecas y no volvía a hablar. Cuando era más pequeño, sin embargo, solía decirle que eso era todo lo que ella sabía, y que el resto lo tenía que averiguar él mismo.

Pero hasta el día de hoy, poco había encontrado en la biblioteca de su habitación, y si quería razonar, tenía muchas opciones. Alguna contrariedad habíale ocurrido al rey, pero eso podría significar muchas cosas. Por eso, hacía mucho que había abandonado la cuestión. Se limitaba a pensar sobre el cuento, y a admirar al poderoso rey. Él quería ser fuerte, quería tener poder, para que su madre lo mirase con ojos brillantes y le susurrara palabras reconfortantes a su oído, como hacía con sus muñecas.

Porque él lo sabía, y le dolía. Sabía que su madre no le quería, y que por eso lo ignoraba, o arrullaba a sus muñecas. Pero si le demostraba que era fuerte, como el rey del cuento, ella lo iba a querer. Porque por algo se lo contaba, ¿no?

Y a veces, él lloraba solo en el ático, y sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre el polvo de los juguetes viejos, de madera, que databan de épocas olvidadas. A veces los limpiaba, a veces no. A veces lo hacía con magia, otras veces a mano. Él sabía que era un mago, como el rey del cuento, y había aprendido por sí sólo a controlar su magia. A veces se descontrolaba, de todas formas, cuando estaba muy enojado, o cuando estaba muy triste. Pero ya no ocurría tantas veces como antes.

También se había enseñado a leer, a escribir, y a atarse las agujetas. A prepararse la comida para el y su madre, cuando los elfos no podían. A identificar las hierbas en el jardín. Estaba solo, y eso era un hecho. Por lo que tenía que valérselas por sí mismo, y ser autodidacta era imperioso.

Había aprendido varios idiomas, al menos parte de ellos, el sirenio. Había un libro de su biblioteca en sirenio. También había un par escritos en runas antiguas, y había podido arreglárselas para comprenderlos. Pero quizás, lo más extraño, era que podía leer un libro de tapas de cuero, muy, muy antiguo, que estaba escrito en una lengua rara. Sin embargo, aunque nunca había visto algo parecido, era capaz de entenderlo. De la nada, sabía leerlo. Era un libro acerca de la "magia pársel", y pronto entendió que aquél idioma que sabía hablar sin haberlo aprendido, se llamaba pársel. Y que era el idioma de las serpientes.

No tardó mucho en notar que al igual que el pequeño príncipe de su cuento tenía serpientes por amigas. Eso simplemente lo hacía más orgulloso.

Aunque era demasiado complicado para él, gustaba de leer ese libro. Las serpientes del jardín le habían dicho muchas cosas, entre ellas que los hablantes de pársel no eran numerosos. Una enorme serpiente negra de ojos rojos, que había encontrado una vez comiéndose a un hombre en el jardín, le había dicho que sólo una persona tenía ese talento además de él, y ese era el dueño de la casa, Voldemort.

El hombre era un misterio para el niño. Eso no significaba que no le contentaba verle, pues era la única persona con la que de veras podía sostener una conversación, además de las serpientes. El problema es que raramente aparecía por el lugar, y verificaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Durante aquellas esporádicas visitas, él saldría a recibirlo al jardín, a veces con su madre presente, siempre con sus amigas serpientes cerca. Luego tomarían un té, y hablarían, a veces de mucho, a veces de nada. Normalmente la conversación giraba en torno a los libros que el pequeño había re leído muchas veces ya, o alguna que otra lección acerca de la magia. Si tenía mucha suerte, Voldemort le traía un libro, que seguramente se sabría de memoria antes de la próxima visita.

Sin embargo, se había dado cuenta, al correr de los años, que no sabía prácticamente nada acerca de Voldemort, más allá de lo que él dejaba ver a través de sus pláticas. No era hombre de hablar de sí mismo, y él estaba convencido de que seguía el consejo de las serpientes, de nunca dejar ver ni virtudes ni defectos a nadie, pues eran siempre posibles debilidades. Así, pues, por los pocos datos que tenía, al parecer Voldemort era un hombre poderoso más allá de su jardín, muy sabio y culto, con una personalidad encantadora. Había algo en él, la forma en la que hablaba, los gestos, que simplemente te atraía hacia él. A seguirlo, admirarlo, reverenciarlo.

Era por eso que el niño se preguntaba el porqué de sus visitas y hospitalidad. ¿Qué querría un hombre tan importante con él y su madre? Al parecer, no tenía ni la más mínima conexión con el hombre, o ya se lo hubiera dicho, él asumía. Tampoco parecía importarle mucho su madre, por lo que no era ningún conocido suyo. ¿Amigo de su padre, quizás? No lo conocía, es más, no sabía quién era, pero ni los murmullos enfebrecidos de su madre ni las conversaciones con Voldemort le habían dado la más mínima pista acerca de su progenitor. Si su protector fuese un amigo de su padre, seguramente ya le hubiera contado algo acerca de él, o al menos le hubiera dicho su nombre.

_Su nombre. _Algo que carecía. Para su madre, era "él". O "monstruo". Para las serpientes, era "el niño serpiente", "hablante" o "amo". Para Voldemort, era… bueno, él nunca le había llamado más que por pronombres personales. Tú, vos, usted… nada más que ello. Pero recordaba haberle preguntado una vez acerca de su nombre.

"_- Disculpe señor… pero realmente quisiera preguntarle algo._

_- ¿Dime?_

_- Ehrm…-dijo, avergonzado- no sé cuál es mi nombre._

_Esperó a que el hombre se riera, o le mirara, incrédulo, pero Voldemort se mantuvo serio, antes de contestarle:_

_- Tienes un regalo increíble. No mucha gente puede decir lo mismo. No estás atado a ningún nombre en particular, porque nadie te ha llamado. Tienes la oportunidad de ser quien quieras, y por lo tanto, elegir el nombre que quieras."_

Y desde entonces, pasaba las tardes bajo el sol, pensando en su nombre. En algo adecuado para él. A veces lo discutiría con las serpientes, y ellas crípticamente, le decían que esperara tranquilo. En el momento indicado, él sabría cuál era su nombre. Cuál era su verdadero yo.

Pero le gustaba hacer trampa. Le gustaba leer libros, buscando nombres de personajes importantes, como en la _Ilíada, la Odisea _o en libros que robaría en secreto de la biblioteca que había en el primer piso. Le gustaba saborear el nombre, probarlo en sus labios, e imaginar a multitudes gritando su nombre… a su madre, llamándolo.

A veces buscaba algún héroe con el que identificarse, a veces formaba palabras a través de sus atributos. Pero el único personaje al que admiraba, al cual al que le robaría el nombre para usarlo con honor, era un mítico _desnombrado._ Como él.

Quizás el rey tuviera nombre, quizás se lo había forjado él mismo. Quizás el conocimiento se hubiera perdido como un dato sin importancia a través de la mente de su madre, quizás la gente tenía miedo de decirlo.

De todas formas, ningún nombre a través de los libros que podía leer le servía. Simplemente, no se sentía bien en sus labios. No era su madre llamándolo a él, sino a un desconocido.

Por eso, seguía febrilmente ideando planes para escabullirse dentro de la biblioteca del primer piso. Las serpientes no le dejaban, y Nagini, la serpiente negra de ojos rojos, le había prohibido terminantemente entrar allí. Por eso tenía que tener cuidado, pues a diferencia de su protector, ella sí visitaba ocasionalmente la mansión, y nunca sabrías cuando podrías encontrártela. Ella protegía celosamente muchos de los secretos de la casona, y por eso lo había desanimado a entrar a la biblioteca. Decía que Voldemort se enfadaría.

No entendía por qué habría de hacerlo, pues no parecía tenerle mucha estima a la biblioteca, pero había notado una gran diferencia entre los libros que él guardaba en su biblioteca y que Voldemort le regalaba y los que había en aquella polvorienta habitación.

_Sus _libros hablaban de magia. Eran libros de magos, escritos para magos. Los libros del primer piso hablaban de ella en forma imprecisa, a veces incorrecta, muchísimas veces ni siquiera la mencionaban. Era como si los autores de ese libro no supieran que la magia existía.

Por eso, dedujo que aquella era una biblioteca _muggle_. Nagini había soltado el término un par de veces, la primera cuando la encontró comiéndose a un hombre, cuando la conoció. Dijo que era un _muggle _del pueblo ubicado colina abajo. Luego le explicó que aquella era gente sin magia, inferiores a los magos.

Y allí otra coincidencia con el príncipe. Ambos pertenecían a una raza superior. Ambos eran _magos_.

Pero juzgando por los libros que había leído de la biblioteca _muggle_, ellos no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que la magia existía. Es más, para ellos era una simple _fantasía_, algo digno de un cuento de hadas. Eso significaba que los magos se ocultaban de los _muggles_. Allí venía el problema. ¿Si eran superiores, por qué se escondían? ¿No tendrían derecho a dominarlos?

El tema había surgido en una de sus charlas con Voldemort, y él había respondido que era una falla en la sociedad mágica, en la que él mismo estaba trabajando. Luego cambió de tema radicalmente, y preguntó como estaban sus _estudios._

Voldemort siempre comentaba alguno de sus libros con él, y le explicaba los conceptos que no entendía. Luego le animaría a intentarlo, y a veces le mostraría un hechizo antes de que le pidiera que lo repitiera. Actualmente se estaban haciendo un festín con la magia pársel, que por complicada, les estaba tomando un tiempo absurdamente largo.

A veces podía hacer los hechizos sin problema, a veces no, a veces sólo tardaba unos intentos antes de completarlos. Era difícil, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a usar la varita de su madre –prefería hacerlo por sí sólo, aunque le tomara mucha más energía y esfuerzo-y esta no era del todo compatible con él.

De vez en cuando, se preguntaba si podría comprarse su propia varita. O si llegaría a ser lo suficientemente habilidoso sin ella.

De todas formas, ¿qué haría más allá de esas paredes? Nunca había salido de los jardines que rodeaban la mansión, había algo que se lo impedía. No tenía más pista acerca del mundo mágico que un niño de cinco años, y eso le disgustaba. No sabía lo que ocurría afuera, y con esfuerzo intentaba sonsacárselo a Voldemort en pequeños juegos de preguntas-respuestas, o por preguntas indirectas. Pero el hombre era inteligente, y no le había soltado más que unas generosas pistas. Nagini tampoco hablaba, más que de sus presas y de magia, o esporádicamente acerca de su madre. Y esta, bueno… las muñecas no podían hablar.

Por lo que podía decir, el mundo mágico estaba en guerra. Voldemort estaba involucrado en esa guerra. Ambos lados del conflicto se habían mantenido parejos hasta algún punto, en el cual uno empezó a decaer tras cierto evento dramático, y el otro empezaba a ganar terreno. Sin embargo, la competencia es fuerte, y la guerra continuaba.

No podía decir que le gustara el conflicto, pero tampoco le importaba tomar una actitud muy comprometedora si no había algo directamente afectándolo. Era un neutral. Observaba, y si algo lo empujaba, intervenía. A veces imaginaba que era un general de un poderoso ejército, a veces un simple campesino que cosechaba sus dotes y recibía las noticias de una guerra lejana. Ambas le apetecían.

Se preguntaba si su madre habría alguna vez intervenido en algún conflicto, o en la actual guerra, antes de arropar sus muñecas. Ella le contaba cuentos de pesadilla, le gritaba que era un monstruo, y le miraba con ojos brillantes. A veces no podía discernir si alguna vez su madre fue coherente, o si al menos podía imaginársela caminando junto a él en el jardín, ambos riendo mientras las serpientes hacían algún comentario sarcástico acerca de aquella lechuza de por ahí que podría ser su cena.

Podría cantarle canciones de cuna. O tararear como alondra una movida canción que emitían últimamente en la radio, o gritar melodiosamente para que se bajara de la escoba, mientras hacía piruetas riesgosas. Pero no, ella no podía, y lo único que hacía era cantar la canción del caballero decapitado. La oda a la muerte.

"_Ven, ven aquí, mi niño_

_Ven, vamos a jugar_

_Que el caballero está a pronto llegar_

_Y no tardará en gritar tu nombre_

_Para luego venir a buscarte_

_Tomar de los pelos tu cabecilla_

_Y con un simple golpe_

_Acabar con tu patética vida._

_Ven, ven, te susurraré_

_Te contaré un secreto milenario_

_Mientras el caballero purga el mundo._

_Nacido de la nada, enviado por la muerte,_

_Un niño sin luz nació._

_Mató a su madre, mató a su padre,_

_Riendo a su abuelo acabó._

_Su sangre y sus cuerpos rodaron_

_Mucho tiempo no faltó_

_Hasta que los demonios los devoraron_

_Y acudieran a su sangrienta llamada._

_El pequeño caballero_

_En calma aparente_

_Jugó con ellos, más_

_La muerte difícil de engañar es_

_Y pronto clamó su cabeza_

_Pero no su mortalidad._

_Ahora él busca la tuya,_

_Busca arrancar de goznes_

_Tu pobre cabecilla_

_Pues la muerte ríe gozosa_

_Del destino de los hombres,_

_Y cruel es contigo,_

_Con el caballero,_

_Conmigo._

_Calla, calla, mi niño,_

_No verás más de un nuevo amanecer,_

_Los pájaros no lloraran tu muerte,_

_Ni el cielo lloverá._

_Del polvo eres, al polvo vuelves,_

_Y no más que un triste recuerdo serás."_

Su retorcida canción de cuna. Como los cuentos en los que el protagonista muere, como los que el diablo se come a la princesa. Como aquellos que poblaban sus pesadillas.

Eran constantes, terribles. Sus pesadillas. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado, y aunque de pequeño se levantara llorando y mojada la cama, había perdido el miedo a fuerza de años de insomnio. Dormir había sido un privilegio, pero lo terminó ganando por necesidad.

Todavía tenía pesadillas, pero ya no lloraba ni gritaba. Ni despertaba sudando. Simplemente se sentaba, en su sueño, y observaba como el diablo tragaba su cuerpo. O como las aves de rapiña volaban sobre su mutilado cuerpo. No había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Sentado en su cama, observó otra puesta de sol, mientras escuchaba los lejanos graznidos de algunos cuervos volando alrededor del cementerio.

**------------------------------------**

**Notas de Autor:**

Y aquí va otra idea loca. More plot bunnies, fuck yeah! xD

Al igual que con Luna Nueva, no aseguro que halla actualizaciones frecuentes, pero haré lo mejor que pueda para escribir los capítulos lo más pronto posible. Ceo que variarán en longitud. Generalmente, me fijo un estándar por capítulo de 10 hojas en Word (Times New Roman, 12), pero me gustaría meter algunos drabbles/POV de diferentes personajes entre capítulos.

Bueno, acerca de la idea. Si, pobre Harry. Semejante crianza… ahora que lo pienso, mis hijos resultarán en toda una amenaza para la sociedad si les termino arrullando con la canción del caballero decapitado. Pero la idea era hacerlo lo más retorcido posible, con una madre completamente loca, Voldemort apareciendo por aquí y allá, y una vida simple con extraños sucesos. Hablando del diablo, ya veremos el POV de Voldy en el siguiente capítulo. Resolverá un par de cuestiones más, y después supongo que escribiré un drabble de Severus acerca de Lily. Ah, ya veremos.

(Por cierto, si quieren cantarle a sus hijos la cancioncita, no se los reprocho, pero después no me hago cargo de futuros Adolfitos…)

En fin, tengo que dar crédito. Una vez leí un fanfiction en inglés, muy bueno, que no lo pude entender completamente, debido a que el tipo escribía en un inglés mucho más complicado que el estándar, por decirlo de alguna forma, y yo no contaba con la suficiente práctica en fanfictions en inglés como para entenderlo, pero lo agarré de cierta forma. La idea era de Harry creciendo junto a Voldy&co, con Lily en la mansión, completamente loca (no sé si Voldemort le había hecho algo), y que asustaba a Harry con sus historias (para decir el término que me vino a la mente, _she scared the shit outta Harry) _media macabras. Al parecer, a pesar de la diferencia de edad (siendo Harry nada menos que un niño de no más de ocho años), Voldemort tenía una relación un tanto pederasta con él (le daba, cito literalmente "_kisses that tasted like peppermint_" o "besos que sabían a pastillas de menta") y medio como que el nene reciprocaba los sentimientos. Después se metía Remus en el medio (quién se acuerda de dónde salió?!) y no me acuerdo más. Pero de lo que sí me acuerdo era de la atmósfera bizarra y macabra que tenía el cuento. Me apreció genial. El problema es que no me acuerdo el nombre de la historia, ni del autor, ya que hace muchísimo que no actualiza. Si saben de qué hablo, avísenme que le hago propaganda.

Me parece que me fui un poco a la mierda hablando, (o escribiendo), así que pararé aquí. Gracias por leer, dejen reviews y no metan los dedos en el _enfuche_.

**Augur**


	3. El Príncipe

Juguetes en el Ático

**Juguetes en el Ático**

**Advertencias:** Spoilers RM, dark!Harry.

**Summary:** Spoilers RM. Lily sobrevive, pero su sanidad no. Harry sobrevive, pero se vuelve una simple mascota. Voldemort toma una elección, bienvenidos al retorcido mundo de los juguetes en el ático.

_**Capítulo 2 **__El Príncipe_

Miró a sus seguidores retirarse. 

De vez en cuanto le divertían, ya sea con sus respuestas astutas, o sus gritos al ser castigados. A veces le exasperaban, como cuando eran demasiado incompetentes como para hacer pequeñas tareas. La mayoría del tiempo le era indiferente, pues no sentía que su _especie_ era digna de contemplación alguna. 

Si, el creía en algo más allá de toda esa patraña de la sangre. El poder. A Lord Voldemort la sangre era sólo un curioso testamento de los pasados de una familia, pero el poder… el poder era lo que hablaba por sí mismo. Te ascendía, te elevaba a la categoría de un Dios. Era lo más importante. 

Por eso, se encontraba a sí mismo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño de vez en cuando. Sus seguidores realmente pensaban que él pretendía purificar el mundo mágico. Bueno, siempre había sido un actor consumado y atraer a la gente para que lo siguiera era realmente muy fácil, pero uno pensaría que alguno ya habría entendido el verdadero significado detrás de su campaña. Aquél estandarte… era sólo un medio de conseguir afiliados poderosos y bien posicionados, ¿y qué mejor que el sector conservador de la sociedad? Aquél mejor organizado, más influyente… Los que le ayudarían a construir una sociedad hecha sólo para los más fuertes. Para que los magos vuelvan a tener el poder que una vez abrazaron, y se encarguen de ordenar el mundo como es debido. 

Y todavía, ninguno de sus tan llamados "Slytherin" podía ver a través de sus discursos.

Pero bueno, estaba hablando de simples… _humanos. _

Puedes ser sangre pura, mestiza o sucia, pero si eres débil, los leones no tardan en devorarte. No hay distinciones en la lucha por el poder. No van a detenerse porque tienes un par de nombres más en tu familia que blandieron una varita. Pero si eras poderoso… ellos se detienen y se postran ante ti, o enfrentan la muerte. Porque su poder es la muerte, el miedo, el respeto. Es esa atractiva oscuridad que acaricia tus sentidos, para luego sofocarte hasta que ya no sientas más. 

Había conocido mucha gente en su vida. Gente poderosa, gente débil. Gente… _interesante. _Una de las desventajas de ser un hombre ambicioso, de ser un Lord Oscuro. A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba a la raza humana en general, fueron muchas las reuniones sociales en las que fue armando poco a poco su gran brigada. 

Es por eso que conocía mucha gente, muchos tipos de gente. Había visto sangre puras de mucho poder –ya sea político como mágico, en el caso de Lucius Malfoy o los Black, o simplemente un gran talento mágico, como los Potter o los Weasley-, mestizos de ambiciones medias, sin mucho decir ni mucho que desear – como algunos desafortunados Abbott, o Lupin-, otros sangre puras cuyo poder era comparable al de un squib en sus mejores días – Goyle, Crabbe… _su madre-_ y sangre sucias que parecían tener un talento excepcional… como Lily Evans, más tarde Lily Potter.

Nunca se había molestado en leer sus memorias. Algunas simplemente vinieron a él, como algunos conocimientos básicos. Suponía, eran consecuencias indeseadas de la posesión. Recordaba haber visto sus logros en Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones, Pociones… tenía un talento innato para aquello. Tenía poder.

Y la idiota había ido a desperdiciarlo del lado de Dumbledore, un triste hombre sin visión, que la mandó directamente a su muerte. Creía que la vida real era como en los cuentos de hadas, en los que hay una bruja mala que quiere comerse al príncipe feliz. Una mujer inteligente, pero no sabia. No supo ver por sus propios ojos, y dejó que la mano del viejo director la guiase, confiando ciegamente. Otro error, la niña no debería confiar en nadie más que en ella. 

Y así fue que ella y su marido, un Potter también demasiado adicto a los cuentos de hadas, creyeron estar jugando con las muñecas. Muy tarde se dieron cuenta de que en la vida real, los buenos no son buenos y los malos no son malos. Que la muerte es muerte, el poder es lo único que importa, y que el ser humano es tan sólo un obstáculo dentro de su propia existencia. 

Una pareja poderosa, destinada a llevar al niño profetizado. Pero no, no se confundan. A diferencia de Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort poca credibilidad le otorgaba a aquellos designios del futuro. Había aprendido, a fuerza de un _error_ -¿pueden creerlo?- que las profecías sólo se cumplen si uno mismo es el que se obsesiona con ellas. Es uno el que hace que se cumplan, un al revés. 

Y por eso había perdido su cuerpo, una vez. 

Pero podría decirse que aquella noche de Halloween no había sido un desastre, del todo. Aprendió una dura, pero interesante lección. No podría imaginarse si hubiera seguido obsesionándose con respecto a la dichosa profecía, que seguramente hubiera terminado con su reinado y su vida para siempre. Consiguió destruir las dos mayores amenazas para su bando, sin contar a Dumbledore, al matar a Potter y a apropiarse del cuerpo de Lily Evans. 

Y claro, está por supuesto aquél niño. 

Había dejado la emoción correr por su cara en una mueca de incredulidad en cuanto vio que la verde maldición se acercaba hacia él rápidamente, para luego sentir una explosión de dolor en su cuerpo, mientras que su alma era separada de sus restos mortales. Gracias a un momento de lucidez, logró arrastrarse hasta el cuerpo desmayado de la mujer de ojos verdes y pelo de fuego, y entró en su alma, mientras Harry Potter lloraba por el dolor de la cicatriz en su frente. 

La poseyó sin muchas dificultades, pues parecía que la supuesta muerte de su esposo e hijo había matado una buena parte de su espíritu ya, y abrió los ojos, para sujetar una vez más su varita de tejo.

Y allí, frente a él, llorando en aquella cuna, se le presentó una dificultad.

El niño. ¿Qué debía hacer con él? 

Una parte de él, la prudente, gritaba por eliminarlo. Otra, la curiosa, quería llevarlo y someterlo a estudios, para averiguar la posible causa de este inesperado evento, sin precedente alguno en la historia de la magia. Otra, la práctica, le aconsejaba que lo mejor sería llevarlo con algún mortífago para utilizar aquél desconocido pero latente poder, que más tarde podría probar a su beneficio.

Finalmente, decidió que debería llevarlo consigo para estudiarlo, pues quizás aquél milagroso suceso podría darle alguna pista para asegurar aún más su inmortalidad, haciéndose inmune a la maldición asesina.

Pero era el día de hoy que todavía no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido. Bien, sólo en parte.

Sabía que el niño era un Horrocrux. Su séptimo. Al parecer, un pedazo de su alma se desprendió, y se alojó en el alma de niño, como él lo había hecho en el cuerpo de su madre, aunque de una forma más pasiva. Aquello le había dado la capacidad de hablar pársel y usar inconcientemente la Legeremancia, cosa que él había notado unos años más atrás, cuando el niño estaba tratando de sonsacarle algo de información.

Ahora, también sabía que su madre había hecho un sacrificio para permitirle vivir, y que ese poder, combinado al suyo propio, había hecho el milagro. Desgraciadamente, no había demasiada información en tal antiguo hechizo, ni tampoco nada viable que lo ayudara en su búsqueda de la perfecta inmunidad.

Podría haberse deshecho del niño, entonces, visto que había cumplido su función.

Pero, además de ser su horrocrux, también debía admitir que le parecía interesante. La forma en la que actuaba, hablaba, pensaba. Sentía su poder emanar libremente cuando hacía los hechizos, y sus ojos verdes brillar con emoción al hablar de algún libro leído. 

Había visto la indiferencia que le causaban los angustiados gritos de los prisioneros que se retorcían pidiendo clemencia en las mazmorras. La muerte no representaba nada importante para él. No era tiempo de pérdida, ni de tristeza, ni de rabia. Era un simple paso más… liberarse de las ataduras.

Lord Voldemort lo había pensado más de una vez, pero la muerte no era precisamente libertad. Al menos para él. Era el fin, algo sobre lo que no tenías control. Algo que lo bajaba al nivel de un _humano._ Algo que lo estaría esperando. 

Pero ya no más, ya no más, se decía. Ya era inmortal, tenía sus horrocruxes, y por siempre se encargaría de hacer valer su mano sobre el mundo.

Sin embargo, aquella visión de la muerte... impartía respeto. Quizás podría torturar a muerte al niño, y éste solo gritaría de dolor. No de miedo. No había miedo en sus ojos, porque sus cuentos de tinieblas le mostraban mundos peores. Le habían hecho desear la muerte, enfrentarla, demostrarle que aquella era sólo un gesto de clemencia.

Quizás era una de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención acerca de él. Había jugado con la idea de matarlo, pero le divertía más tenerlo cerca, como su pequeña mascota. Había visto en sus ojos su admiración; le serviría bien algún día. Era una poderosa pieza de marfil en el juego de ajedrez contra el mundo mágico. Por su nombre, su sangre, su poder y sus contactos heredados.

Aunque su nombre era algo rebatible. Él era el _desnombrado. _El que cruzaba las tierras orgulloso, el que forjaba su propio destino. Como él había sido una vez, hasta que de la mano de la suerte había hallado el oscuro legado de Lord Voldemort. 

Si, podía decir que había cosas en las que el joven y él se parecían. Ambos buscaban su identidad, o la habían buscado. Ambos jugueteaban con la muerte, ambos se deleitaban en la locura. La oscuridad acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos, y sus bocas emitían sonidos silbantes de cuando en cuando.

Ambos eran huérfanos y príncipes a su manera. 

Levantó su copa de brandy, y echó unos polvos verdes a la chimenea, antes de susurrar:

- ¡Mansión Riddle!


End file.
